


The Beast You Made of Me

by whatkindofladyareyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk makeouts ftw, set after 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofladyareyou/pseuds/whatkindofladyareyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not about being better or happier. Sometimes it's just about the person who gets you and likes you. The person that'll see the darkness, hold your hand, and dive headfirst into the fray. It's about sliding the pieces into place, and finding that they fit so well, it brings tears to your eyes.<br/>It's about understanding and being understood.<br/>It's about the fire and the fight.<br/>And yeah, it's a little about those perfect blue eyes.<br/>And his cute moles.<br/>And the fear of ever finding them gone in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Owww," Stiles muttered, resting all his weight on his forehead and using it to turn himself around. The action left a few blades of grass in his hair, but otherwise he came away unscathed. He considered that admirable, and brought the bottle to his lips again in celebration. Still, he couldn't figure out why the grass hurt so much when he hit it. It was just grass…

Somewhere towards his feet the lights of Lydia's party flashed from pink to green to blue and then to some other colors Stiles couldn't remember the name of in his current state. The music still thudded in his otherwise pleasantly numb head and he gulped some more pretty brown liquid down. 

Things were good. The alpha pack was all but dissipated, and as much as he didn't like the twins hanging around, he supposed Danny and Ethan _were_ a pretty cute couple. And Deucalion…Deucalion he didn't want to think about. It was just gonna make him mad. And Lydia's end of first semester party was not a time to be mad. It was a time to be happy. And drunk. Happy and drunk. 

He giggled to himself as the sliding glass door opened and closed and someone looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow and asked what he was doing. "I'm drinking!" he responded happily, yanking the really tall person down next to him. "I'm drinking and you should be drinking. Everyone should be drinking!"

The tall person-Scott. It had to be Scott. His good buddy Scott.- took the bottle and asked how drunk he was. "Enough," he said, putting his hands on his stomach. It was a good stomach. He liked his stomach. It was much more solid than it used to be, with all the training he'd been doing. Too bad no one else was noticing it. 

Scott drank in silence for a long time, so Stiles started talking again. "You know what parties like this are for? They're for meeting people. And kissing people. And…Doing you and Allison things with people." 

"Me and Allison?" Scott asked, propping himself up on his elbow. He sounded surprised.

"Yes. You and Allison. The kissing and the nakedness and the smooshing…Can you tell me why no one wants to do the smooshing with me? I mean…Come on!" He flung his arms to the side, knocking Scott in the chest. "I'm not horrible looking, am I? I think I'm actually a little cute… I'm cute, right?"

Scott didn't say anything. So Stiles continued. "Okay maybe cute isn't what I'm supposed to be. Maybe hot is better. But cute has to count for something, right?"

Again, Scott didn't say anything for a while. And when he did it made no sense. "Stiles…You think I'm Scott, right?"

He snorted and grabbed the bottle back from him. "Of course you're Scott, dummy. You've been doing a little too much drinky drinky me thinky." He punctuated the sentence with another swing from the considerably less full bottle. "So come on. Tell me I'm cute."

Scott sighed and laid down next to him. "You're cute. And you're funny. And you're hot."

"Heeeeey! What are best friends for!" He made to clink a glass Scott wasn't holding but he ended up just waving the bottle in thin air until Scott took it away from him. 

"So do you see any girls you like?"

"Girls…" He considered. There was still Lydia, but that was different somehow… Kinda like she'd become the new Scott. With better hair. "Girls are pretty." But he hadn't seen one he was interested in. Not since the alphas. He hadn't seen anyone he was interested in, except someone way too close to home, who had actually become a good friend after he started living with Scott. Under normal circumstances, he never would have said anything, but the pretty lights in the backyard were swirling around in front of his eyes, and anyway, he always told Scott everything. 

"Girls are pretty. They have nice eyes and nice lips and nice everything." Scott shifted next to him, but Stiles didn't make anything of it. "But boys are pretty too. Especially the ones with pretty shoulders and really blue eyes and stupid messy curly hair and …tall. Tall, pretty boys with… Nice eyes. Really nice eyes… Blue… They're pretty too. Everyone's pretty. And he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Stiles' eyes drifted shut. For a few seconds everything was silent again. And then someone's lips were on his lips and it was confusing but it felt good so he kissed them back as best he could. The person tasted like mint and fruit roll ups. Stiles, much more adventurous than he normally would have been, plunged his tongue in their mouth. He wanted to keep tasting that taste. Preferably forever. 

Most of the other parts of his body were frozen still but his hands were restless. Before long they were inching up his-it was a he, that much was obvious-back and into his hair, and… It was the same type of hair he dreamed about sometimes. Curly and soft and Isaac's. Isaac's hair. 

He made a little whimper in the back of his throat, pushing the chest-the really nice, toned chest-on top of him back. And saw a slightly drunk Isaac smiling down at him, with his hair all tousled and cute and his stupid eyes shining.

"Where'd you come from?" He muttered, one hand still in Isaac's hair and the other on his hip.

"Tell me you're gonna remember this in the morning." Isaac's eyes drifted down to Stiles' lips for a second, then rose slowly. He looked like something straight out of porn, but better. Much more gorgeous and nicely shaped and smiling at him. 

Stiles snorted, pulling him back down again. "Of course Imma remember…" he whispered against Isaac's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott, I think I kissed someone." Normally Stiles would been talking a lot louder, but right now it was probably better to keep his voice down. 

"You think you kissed someone," Scott repeated, throwing a t-shirt into his locker.

"Yes!" Stiles hissed, donning his lacrosse jersey in record speed. "Only I don't remember who it was." The whole night was very blurry. He remembered dancing with Lydia and Allison before Scott stepped up, and then he talked to some guys from his english class, and then there was some very painful grass. And lips. Good lips. Good tongue. Good everything. 

That was the last thing he remembered. Except blue. Something important was blue, and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure it out. "Did you see me last night? After I started drinking?"

Scott pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry man. I was with Allison last night." Stiles groaned and rested his head against his locker. The cold metal helped with the hangover a little, but everything else was still messed up. There was nothing in his phone, and no one had seen him. Except, presumably, the person he'd even kissing. If there even was a person. 

"Maybe I just imagined it. I probably imagined it, right?" He kept his head on the locker but turned to look at Scott. Who was still giving him the puppy eyes. 

"Imagined what?" Isaac stepped up behind them and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, interrupting whatever Scott had started to say.

"Stiles kissed someone last night. But he can't remember who it was."

The blood rushed to Stiles' cheeks. He turned away and shoved his t shirt back into his duffel for no reason. Scott didn't know. He couldn't know, cause Stiles had never told him, but he didn't want to be talking about kissing someone in front of Isaac. Who he actually wanted to be kissing. But it wash't him last night. He wasn't kissing him. He'd probably never be kissing him. 

"I'm sure we can narrow down who it was. There's only so many girls in Beacon Hills," Isaac said, squeezing Stiles' shoulder. And then his hand stayed there, burning a whole through his shirt. 

He didn't remember the identity of the person kissing him, but he had a vague feel of their body left, and… "I don't think it was a girl."

Isaac's eyebrows shot up as Stiles turned back around. Scott's eyes widened. "So it…might have been a guy?" he asked, leaning in like Stiles had just told him an interesting rumor. 

"Um…yeah." He nervously ran a hand across his hair a few times. "I think it was a guy." 

"So-

"You're into guys?" Isaac asked, eyebrows falling a little bit. He still looked relatively amused. Not shocked or anything. Just interested.

"Yeah."

"What about girls?" Scott put in, locking his things away without taking his eyes off Stiles.

"I like them too." He probably should have tried explaining a little more, but he was tired, and his head hurt, and he wanted to know who he was kissing already. 

"Oh. Okay." That was when coach blew the whistle and staring yelling at the room. Stiles' temples throbbed painfully at all the noise. And then again at Scott's cheeriness. "Come on. We better get out there." He ran out with the rest of the team, flashing a smile back at the both of them. Isaac was about to follow him, but Stiles held him back. 

'"Hey man, you mind doing the pain sucking thing?"

Isaac smirked. "Hangover?" At his nod Isaac placed his hands on Stiles' neck. His veins ran black, and then all the pain in Stiles' head was gone, leaving only the burning curiosity. 

"Thanks," he said, looking up into Isaac's eyes. Blue. They were blue. Really pretty and blue. 

"No problem." He made to follow everyone out, but turned back. "Oh and uh… Welcome to the team." Isaac flashed a bright smile at Stiles and stepped backwards through the door, eyes on him the whole time.

The team. The team that liked boys. And girls. That team. He had to be talking about that team. That he was on. That he'd been on. That he was welcoming Stiles to. His head spun again as he stepped outside. Way too much had happened in twelve short hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shortish one again, but they get considerably longer from here on out

"Any luck?" Lydia asked, sitting down next to him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. 

"With what?" he asked, lifting his eyes from Isaac. Him and Scott were talking about something in the kitchen that made Isaac smile really wide. One time he even laughed, and Stiles had to look away because he was pretty sure if he didn't he would have ran into the kitchen and tackled him in front of everyone. 

"Duh. The guy. The one you kissed."

"Lydia I don't even know who he is." Stiles grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. There had been nothing. For a week. No texts, no calls, no one stopping him in the hall. "I'm starting to believe I imagined it."

Lydia cocked her head to the side, staring at him in a really weird way while everyone else took their seats in front of the TV. "Do you really think that?"

He though for a second. It was the logical conclusion. He'd been really drunk and talking to someone and then…maybe they left and he had a dream. But the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that it'd actually happened. "No," he told Lydia. "But I can't remember anything except…" He lowered his voice to keep from disturbing everyone that was watching the movie. "That I liked it and that it was a boy, and…Blue. I remember blue for some reason."

"And the person hasn't contacted you?"

"No. Y'know… Maybe they just got embarrassed that they made out with me. And decided they would rather just forget it entirely."

"Maybe they're shy," Isaac muttered. Stiles had been so busy obsessing over the mystery guy that he hadn't noticed Isaac had taken a seat on the floor right between him and Lydia. "Maybe they're thinking the same thing you're thinking. That you were drunk. And that there's no chance of it happening again, so they figure it's not worth putting themselves out there."

"Yeah. That actually makes sense," Lydia said. 

"You think someone's worried about not having a chance with me?"

"Yeah," Lydia answered, turning toward the movie. Isaac just smiled up at him, cocked an eyebrow, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer one this time :) hope you enjoy

They all attacked at night. Supernatural creatures were immune to wreaking havoc while the sun was out. Stiles tripped over yet another root and cursed. It was just plain inconsiderate. Beacon Hills seemed to have a talent for forgetting when the spooky stuff happened anyway. You'd think that would make the creatures less shy. But nope. it was always at night. And this time it happened to be when Stiles had forgotten to take his medication. And he was teamed up with Isaac. Who, in addition to looking really hot in leather, had showered before coming out to hunt. So even Stiles, with his regular human senses, could smell the soap on his skin. 

That wasn't happening at a good time either-the being around Isaac. Usually he'd work out his frustrations himself, indulge in a fantasy or two before going to bed, but lately school had been pumping up the volume. Which left him with no energy, not even for the things he enjoyed. Meaning rampant tension in his muscles every time he so much looked at Isaac, let alone hunted with him. Or smelled him. God, did he smell good. 

"You all right?" Isaac grabbed his arm as he stumbled again. "You don't seem all here."

"I'm not," Stiles muttered, shaking his arm loose. He was handling Isaac's presence. He didn't need the touching too. "I'm tired."

Isaac smiled sympathetically and slowed his pace. "We'll be done soon. According to Allison's father this thing isn't that much of a threat. And then you can sleep." He smiled again, making it sound like he was saying 'and then you can sleep with me'. Stiles shook his head clear and tightened his grip on the gun Mr. Argent had lent him until he completed his training. He needed to sleep. Bad. 

Instead he talked to try and keep himself awake. "You sure you're not mad about being stuck with me? I'll probably get you killed like this. Not that I'm that useful when I'm at my best anyway." He muttered the last part, but Isaac seemed to hear him. He didn't say anything, but he got a strange look on his face, one Stiles was too tired to try and decipher.

"I can take care of myself," Isaac finally said, pointing out the way they were going. "And so can you," he added as an afterthought. 

"Yeah, maybe when I'm-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because something grabbed him from behind and yanked him backwards, claws-why did everything have claws!?- digging into his chest. He could hear Isaac yelling for him, see him whirling around for a few seconds, but it was useless. He hadn't seen the creature run up to them. And the thing was still dragging Stiles. 

"Best. Night. Ever," Stiles muttered, shooting over his shoulder. A second later he was free, albeit covered in purple blood. "Ugh. Great. Now I have to do laundry." He shook himself off as best he could and looked up, just in time to see Isaac tackle him to the ground. Scott leaped over him, digging his claws into a second creature, the first one's partner, probably, just in time for Allison to shoot an arrow through its head. 

Isaac lifted some of his weight off Stiles, but for all intents and purposes, he was still lying on top of him. "Are you okay?" he breathed, fingers trailing over the shallow scratches in Stiles' chest. He barely felt them. "Stiles?" he asked, sounding more concerned when he didn't answer. The full moon shone in the sky, bathing the forest in light. Behind him, Allison's flashlight traveled over the two bodies as she and Scott examined them. There was so much light, but all Stiles could see was blue. 

"It was you," he whispered, sure of the words the second they left his mouth. 

"What?" Isaac's eyebrows rose. He stopped staring at the blood on Stiles shirt and looked into his eyes instead. 

Stiles smirked, propped himself up on an elbow, and brought his lips up to Isaac's. His breath hitched in surprise, but his lips parted almost immediately, and his hands stopped their frantic searching for wounds. Stiles found himself back on the ground as Isaac leaned over him. He could feel Isaac's smile, making it hard to keep kissing him. And so he never wanted to stop. 

Isaac pulled away first, at a very surprised (and slightly high pitched) 'uhh?' from Scott. He sat back, the corner of his mouth tucked in between his teeth. 

"Asshole." Stiles pushed himself off the ground, disentangling his legs from around Isaac. Isaac followed his lead, mouth hanging open all surprised and his lips were more red than they'd been a second ago and… God he needed to be kissing him again. "You never said anything! How do you do that and not say anything!?" In the back of his mind, he was aware of Scott and Allison, who were watching awkwardly from the sidelines, but they disappeared as Isaac walked forward and put himself back into Stiles' personal space.

"You promised you'd remember." Isaac's voice came out slow and smooth, like he'd thought about the words a million times before saying them. A tight knot formed in the back of Stiles' throat. No matter how much he tried to escape the thought, it was there, pushing its way into being. The words sounded practiced. Like it was so important to say it that he'd rehearsed them. Rehearsed saying them in that quiet, slightly teasing way. 

"I did," Stiles rasped. Isaac rested his arm on Stiles' shoulder, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. Stiles' phone buzzed in his pocket, signifying a text. He couldn't see Scott and Allison anymore, but he wasn't looking very hard. "Did you… Why did you kiss me?" It sounded so weird to finally say it. And to Isaac. Who he liked. Who he knew and liked, in a way he'd never known Lydia, in that awesome way that came from hanging out with him every spare moment.

"I thought you wouldn't pull away."

The knot in his throat tightened. He tried swallowing, with no success. "So… You just...wanted to kiss someone."

"No." Isaac leaned over, resting his forehead on top of Stiles'. "I wanted to kiss you." He pressed closer, body lining up with his. Stiles gave up on trying to swallow and instead just tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. "That was the first time I thought you wouldn't have said no. The first time I thought you wouldn't pull away." Isaac bunched his fingers in the back of his t shirt, walking him backwards until he hit a tree. 

"You…"

"I was telling the truth." Isaac's calm words were gone. Now everything he said was accompanied by heavy, ragged breathing as his fingers slid up Stiles' bare back. "I didn't think you were interested. Not… Not after that night, I just thought… Well… You thought I was Scott. Only then you saw me, and I wasn't and I thought maybe…"

Stiles groaned, blood rushing to his cheeks. All those things he'd said... "I thought you were Scott. And you thought…You thought I was into Scott!?"

Isaac bit his lip. "Yeah," he muttered. 

"Oh my god, no. I liked you. I like you. I just… We're friends, I was just talking to you like a friend, it wasn't…I just thought you had to be Scott, cause Scott gets worried about me, and you don't…We're…" He trailed off, not sure that we was aiming for. 

"You think I don't worry about you?" Isaac's eyes peeked through his eyebrows as he laced his arms together around Stiles. Their hips met. For a second Stiles' vision cut out and he had to remember to keep his eyes open.

"N-No, I… I know you worry, like… Like pack things, but I didn't…" He needed to stop. He needed to stop being so close to him and running his hands all over his shoulders and he needed to stop being held against a tree. Not when it was so evident that Isaac was turned on. Very turned on. And pressing against his leg. 

"What about now? You think I worry about you now?" 

Stiles couldn't stop himself from groaning as Isaac pushed his hips forward. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I think you…worry…" This was not fair. So completely not fair. Isaac's lips landed on his skin, traveling down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. And then he started sucking, and his hips were still moving in agonizingly slow, wide circles. Stiles inhaled sharply, fingers digging into Isaac's scalp.

"I do. Worry," Isaac muttered, teeth dragging across Stiles' collarbone. "Mostly about your bottom lip though." He straightened and pulled the lip in question into his mouth. "And how it's gonna get caught on something someday." 

"Huh?" _Stop talking. Stop talking, just kiss him. Stop talking, and kiss him, and never stop kissing him._

"Your mouth. It hangs open. All the time," Isaac groaned, capturing his lips again. His shirt rode up as Isaac moved up to his shoulders. The cold air hit his stomach, making him wince as Isaac's jacket touched the exposed wounds. And then the cold air was everywhere as Isaac pulled away, concern written all over his face. "We should probably get you to Deaton, huh?"

"Yeah." His tongue darted out across his lips. If he closed his eyes he could still taste Isaac there, feel him in places he hadn't know you could feel another human being. "They're starting to itch."

Isaac laughed, falling in next to him as they made their way to his Jeep. "You leveled that guy in two seconds."

"Six, I think." Isaac smiled. It was cute before, when Isaac smiled. But now, after the kissing, knowing he'd put that smile on his face… It was making him feel like a middle schooler again, tensing up every time Lydia walked by him in the hall. "I told you I was tired tonight. Not in the mood to be dragged through the forest." 

"Mmm." Isaac stepped up behind him as he walked to the passenger side. "It was hot," he whispered, breath ghosting across Stiles' shoulder before he planted a small kiss there. Then he was gone, smirking as he stuffed his tall body into the Jeep. 

Stiles stood frozen for a bit, twirling his keys in his hands. All of Isaac's words since the second he'd tackled him to the ground were spinning around in his head. He couldn't make out any one individual sentence, but the overall impression was clear. Isaac liked him back. Had liked him. Which meant that while Stiles was busy alone in his room, Isaac was…

He blushed furiously at the thought and moved to his car, peeling out of the woods a little bit too fast.


End file.
